


DARK.

by danteschan (dilfemblem)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: i really didn't know what to put for the warning ngl, it's more so mentions of stuff ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfemblem/pseuds/danteschan
Summary: It was dark out, and Garroth reflects.
Kudos: 35





	DARK.

It was dark out, and every step he took left a mark on the Earth.

He never liked getting up early as a child, and he still didn’t, even as an adult. Garroth Ro’meave was never one for change, it scared him. His father’s demeanor kept changing, like a husband lying to his wife about his loyalty. He was kind, then he became corrupt. Then his half-brother, Vylad was born, and Garte once again became kind and benevolent until the corruption of power possessed him for the final time.

Garroth couldn’t take it anymore. He _detested_ having the blood of a Ro’meave. Always having to watch your back, being mindful of what you say because it was on a permanent record, and even making one mistake could make people lose their trust in you. The cherry on top of the cake, however, was being the _heir_ to the great. Throne. Of. **O’khasis**.

It left venom on his tongue, and the aftertaste wrapped around the inside of his throat every time he had to speak of that name.

Thanks be to the Matron that Phoenix Drop was a town that wasn’t known to many. At first, thinking that this little village was nothing more than one to mask his identity, his cowardly heart grew and shaped into one cowardly and brave spirit. And he gave his blessings and thanks to Phoenix Drop.

The guard position much better suited him than _Lord_ ever could. Imagine that. _Lord Garroth_? It was laughable. He couldn’t lead a People, for that was not his calling. He was meant to protect, not rule. Make one wrong step and the People of Phoenix Drop would lose their faith in him, and he would be alone. Cut off from the Ro’meave bloodline, no people to protect, and no one to love.

The petrichor was a comforting scent, rather than the cold, castle air. The Earth was wet, and the air was humid, making the clunky armor set all the more unbearable. He stuck his chest out, and kept a straight face, however, no matter how much he wanted to slip out of it and switch into some leather tunic and trousers. But, he was a guard, and a guard’s comfort was not a priority.

Then again, even saying that, Lady Aphmau _seemed_ to care. She…. Wasn’t like other lords. Caring for your guard’s wellbeing and _helping out_ your village was not something common in most lords. They _overseer_ the village, not personally help out with the responsibilities. Ha, it reminded him when he was nothing but a small boy, always sneaking off into town with Vylad, wanting to see a common man’s way of life. His observations always made him feel like he knew all the answers, that he could solve all the problems in the world-

**But he couldn’t. He didn’t understand anything about a common man’s way of life.**

———

Aphmau is benevolent.

Brendan is light-hearted.

Donna is caring.

Logan is hard-working.

Dale is humorous.

Molly is motherly.

Brian is amiable.

Zenix is **<strike>_A SHADOW KNIGHT_</strike>** ambitious.

Kiki is compassionate.

So. The question still remains.  
  
**WHAT DOES THAT MAKE HIM?**

———

He misses Vylad. Maybe he’ll write him another letter tonight. Vylad never responds, though. Oh, well, it doesn’t matter. He’ll keep trying, he wants to hear from his baby brother again. Maybe he found a special someone to settle down with. Maybe he’s traveling the world, making discoveries that he would reveal to the public!  
  
Or maybe….

**_<strike>VYLADISDEAD</strike>_**.

Hopefully he’ll spare some time to write a letter to Vylad.

———

He was thinking about trying to find some new guards soon. Lord Aphmau will need personal ones to protect her, and he definitely was going to be one of them. Maybe two more, will do. Two, young gentlemen with light brown and royal blue hair. They’ll both be his brother in arms, and they’ll all go out drinking when they deserve it after a long day. 

Him and the brunette one will tease the youngest one out of them all about the woman he fancies, and his usual stoic face with have the most miniscule blush at the mention of her. Her pale skin and pink hair will make him soft for a moment before reverting back to his cold state, never letting his guard down.

And the brunette one? Well, maybe **_<strike>HIS SO CALLED “BROTHER” AND THE WOMAN HE LOVES WILL BETRAY HIS HEART AND MAKE HIM THINK HE’S NOTHING ONCE MORE</strike>_** they’ll have many laughs with each other, both pining after the same woman, but still always patting each other on the back, with a belly laugh coming from the brunette, and a small chuckle escaping Garroth’s lips.

He’ll have to go find some new guards soon.

———

Maybe Zane will come back one day. Hug him, try to make up for lost time as mere children.

They never really did spend a lot of time together. Zane was always in his chambers, yelling at him and Vylad not to bother him. All Garroth could hear on the other side of the large, wooden door was objects hitting the wall and the repeating phrase of “No, no, no!”  
  
Garroth always knew his younger brother had a gift and thirst for knowledge. He was a shut in, never wanting the experience of human interaction. Mother always worried about Zane making friends, for they never seemed to be a priority to him.

** _ <strike>AND THEY WERE NOT.</strike> _ **

He always grew envious of other boys and girls who had their mothers, fathers, and siblings. Why did they always have a complete family? Was it because he was royal? Were royals not supposed to have stable families? He guessed not.

<strike> ** _ZANE WANTED POWER, HE WANTED MORE POWER MORE POWER MORE POWER MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE_ ** </strike>

Maybe Zane would come back one day.

———

He turned around. Maybe he was hoping for somebody there. But there was nobody. Oh well, he sighed and turned around, looking at the sunrise.

It was dark out, and every step he took left a mark on the Earth.


End file.
